User talk:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
I'll keep cleaning my talk page every 40 messages or so. Feel free to leave a message ^_^ Archives * I * II * III No I've got backstories for each of the Watchers and their recruitment, but I cannot reveal them. But they don't simply hold auditions or ambush people. --Cyberweasel89 23:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) The Point Look, the point is that Kaname couldn't've seen the current generation of Watchers because the Konoha Chuunin Exams was the first time they've ever shown themselves in public. And Kaname couldn't have seen the previous generation of Watchers because they died many decades ago. And it's really too late to change it. Besides, it's not like you're the only one that's done this, deciding what the villains do when that's actually the Gamemaster's decision. --Cyberweasel89 00:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Buh-whuh? What? Why are you dropping out? See, this is why I didn't object to anyone doing what they wanted. I didn't want people dropping out. But now it looks like I'm not even allowed to share my thoughts with someone I thought was a friend without stirring up the crap from the bottom of the swamp. I told you I didn't want you deleting what you wrote! It's fine. Everyone is doing it, so there's no reason you can't. And I'm not objecting because I don't want anyone doing what you just did - dropping out. But it looks like I can't even keeping a bloody RP together. I can't even keep the one person on this site that I trust the most in my own bloody RP! Great, I'm depressed again. T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:30, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Akira and Hikaru But the group is on their way to see Hikaru, and Akira is already in the group. I've even got it set up right now for him to fight the Hell Knight to save Matsu Sonokuma, and thus earning the affection of Matsuko Sonokuma. T_T I went through all that trouble for you, and you're just gonna bail? T_T --Cyberweasel89 00:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :But you're already using Akira! Besides, this RP isn't canon. It's a seperate dimension and an alrernate timeline. That's what I originally planned, but several people are making the RP canon within their character's history, which is entirely up to them. :And Hikaru isn't too powerful if you just know how to do a fair fight. Despite Seireitou Hyuga being a heavily overpowered character, I found an obvious gap in his defenses when I fought as Tuari. And if the fight between Tuari and Seireitou hadn't been interrupted, I would've landed a solid hit against him. :Besides, it wouldn't hurt to just tone him down a little. You just can't use instant-death and unavoidable Jutsu or Jutsu that devastate an entire area. :That means if a Jutsu is unavoidable, it can't be instant death. And if a Jutsu is instant-death, it can't be unavoidable. And you can also just put limits on how much Chakra Hikaru has. No one has infinite Chakra. :Besides, he can always just go toe-to-toe with the two most powerful Watchers: Mizuki Shatter and Sakura Patchwork. :And he doesn't necessarily have to know anything about The Watchers when they find him. I'll just have the Watchers show up there, setting the plot in motion with Hikaru already there. :C'mon, work with me here! T_T :--Cyberweasel89 00:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Akira is perfect, I've already got him set up to fight the Hell Knight. And Hikaru is fine if you put a limit on his Chakra and don't use Jutsu that devastate an entire area or Jutsu that are both instant death and unavoidable. ::--Cyberweasel89 00:55, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::I never said I didn't want him in the RP. T_T :::--Cyberweasel89 01:04, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry. T_T --Cyberweasel89 01:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :No, it's fine. We'll just say she met them when they were on a scouting mission, or something. ^_^ :--Cyberweasel89 01:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, Kurosaki. You're the best. ^_^ ::--Cyberweasel89 01:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm.... I'll do it! =) '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Please!/Wierd Idea! Please go see Weird Battles: Part 1 and talk to me about what you think and can you help me. My idea is to do a Tournemant. All my ninja's VS all the other ninja's in Naruto fanon. It's like if all the Hip-Hop ninja's attack all the ninja's in Naruto Fanon just for fun. Young Piece 02:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ok and Becarfull Ok, becarfull and Keep it Real PLaya! : The Playa part is my rapper slang, it is beacuse f rap music but mostly Southern rap or to be procise its the rap from Hoston, Texas Chopped and Screwed. Peace out Playa! Young Piece 16:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) And im a French Canadian. Young Piece 16:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Ansert to your question I just said Becarefull and Keep it Real Playa! Young Piece 17:14, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru=Jiraiya Well: * Both are wise * Both are super strong * Both Drink * Both are respected in their own right * is part of the sannin (Jiraiya with Tsunade and Orochimaru, Hikaru with seireitou and ryun) --Seireitou 20:51, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Inu no Taishou Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. He doesnt have a real name but he is called the great dog general and in the japanese version, it is called the Inu no Taishou, which most fans called them. --Seireitou 20:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Why Why --Seireitou 22:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC)